1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heat sinks for cooling heat generating components.
2. Background Art
Heat sinks may be used to cool electronic devices for example. One known heat sink includes a copper or aluminum cooling block having cooling passages that are machined into the cooling block. The cooling passages receive a cooling liquid that receives heat from the electronic device.